Skyfall
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Let the Skyfall, when it crumbles. We will stand tall. And face it all together. Let the Skyfall, when it crumbles. And face it all together. At Skyfall.. At Skyfall.. KyuMin fic! YAOI! DLDR! RnR please!


Skyfall

.

Cungi Cho

…

Present

.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin

Slight : Kim Jungmoo

.

Disclaimer : The All Cast belong to God, But this fanfic is Mine!

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

Terinspirasi dari lagu Skyfall milik Adele yang menjadi Backsoun disalah satu KyuMin FanVid

.

EnJOY~

_This is the end._

_Hold your breath and count to ten._

_Feel the Earth Move and then._

_Hear My Heart Burst again._

.

_"Kyuhyun-ah, Saranghae?"_

_"Saranghaeyo."_

Aku tersenyum, terlalu miris sepertinya..

Menggigit bibir resah kala kurasakan rengkuhan dipinggangku terasa mengerat, Airmata jatuh bersama kedipan. Sentuhanmu seakan menambah luka yang memabukkan, terus menerus membuat lubang dan memberi celah hingga aku melemah.

Membelai Surai Mu perlahan, lembut terasa dan Aroma pinus yang memabukan seakan menguar, Malam ini.. sekali lagi aku memenuhi tugasku, dan secara bersamaan aku kembali terjatuh kedalamnya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Tubuhku sedikit tersentak ketika Suara bass itu mengalun indah, Aku tersenyum sebisa mungkin terlihat Natural.

"Aku belum mengantuk." Alasan lumrah, Kyuhyun menatapku kemudian semakin menempelkan tubuh telanjang kami.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya berbisik, Jemari itu mengusap lembut bagian belakang kepalaku, Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku sesingkat mungkin, aku hanyut.. tenggelam begitu menikmati Moment ini.

"Sungmin-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Saranghaeyo." Aku mematung, dan memejamkan mataku erat.

"Nado Saranghae." Mendongak, kudapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapku, sedikit memiringkan wajahnya dan perlahan mendekat. Tulus, Kecupan yang begitu nyaman ia berikan dibibirku.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Beringsut menundurkan wajahku, aku memberi jarak diantara kami.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau rasakan malam?" Kulihat Kening indah itu mengkerut, Aku tahu dia kebingungan, Perlahan kuraih Jari tegasnya kemudian kugenggam dengan erat.

"Pejamkan matamu." Ujarku tersenyum, Kyuhyun semakin mengernyit dan memandangku sarat akan keingintahuan, namun sejurus kemudian ia mengangguk seraya memejamkan matanya, genggaman tangannya mengerat.

"Tahan nafasmu, dan hitung sampai sepuluh.." Aku memberi jeda sejenak akan ucapanku, kemudian mencium pipinya lembut.

"Rasakan pergerakan bumi, Dan kemudian-"

_Dengarkan hatiku yang menangis lagi._

"-Dengarkan apa yang ada difikiranmu." Mengusap airmata dipipiku, aku menggigit bibir menahan isakan, tidakkah kau mendengarnya Kyu? Hatiku bergemuruh, bergetar meluapkan tangis.

"Apa yang kau dengar?" Tanyaku parau.

"Hening, hanya ada keheningan dan samar- samar gemerisik angin." Aku tersenyum, Wajahnya yang seperti ini benar-benar terlihat polos.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku mendengar Degupan jantungmu." Mata itu terbuka, Kyuhyun dengan lembut menatapku, membuatku seakan masuk dan tersedot kedalamnya.

"Jantung ini, berdegup sangat kencang." Telapak tangannya terasa hangat menempel didadaku, Aku memejamkan mata Saat Kurasa hembusan nafasnya kian mendekat. Untuk yang terakhir, sekali saja, Kumohon.. biarkan hatiku berbaur kembali dengannya.

.

_For this is the end._

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment._

_So overdue i owe them._

_Swept away, i'm stolen_.

.

"Lee Sungmin, Sudah waktunya." Wajahku tetap datar, apapun yang ia katakan aku Tetap terdiam.

"Ini sudah batas waktunya, Kau hanya tinggal menyelesaikan tahap terakhir." Aku memejamkan mata, mengepalkan tanganku erat.

"Kau harus membunuhnya, Bunuh Cho Kyuhyun." Pelan memang, bahkan suara itu seperti sebuah bisikan, namun entah mengapa bisikan tajam itu seakan merobek jantungku.

"Jika tidak, aku yang akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri, camkan itu.."

.

"Min! Apa maksudmu?!" Aku tertawa hambar dengan pistol yang kugenggam masih tetap mengacung dalam genggamanku.

"Maksudku kau mati Cho." Jawabku kembali datar.

"Hentikan Leluconmu Min, ini tidak lucu!" Aku tersenyum sinis, dan kemudian berdecih pelan.

"Lelucon? Lelucon itu adalah hubungan kita selama ini, Aku menjebakmu, dan bertugas untuk menghabisimu." Bertahan untuk tak berkedip, aku tak ingin Airmata itu jatuh dengan kurang ajarnya.

Sepi, disini sangat sepi, sebuah jalanan kecil dipinggir kota dengan gang-gang kumuh dipersimpangann ya, Angin kencang terus berhembus menambah kadar aura mencekam malam yang tengah menyelimuti kami saat ini.

"Lelucon? Kau dan aku selama ini lelucon? Dan apa itu kau pembunuh bayaran? Haha, JANGAN MEMBUAL LEE SUNGMIN!"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Jadi, selama ini kau tak mencintaiku? SELAMA INI KAU HANYA BERSANDIWARA?! kau tak mencintaiku?!"

"Cukup dan jangan mendekat, atau aku tembak!" Aku berteriak parau, setelahnya membungkam mulutku agar tak ada isakan yang terdengar, Wajahku tetap datar namun Airmata yang mengalir dipipiku memancarkan luka yang tengah meradang.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku? Heuh! LALU MENGAPA KAU MENANGIS?!"

"CUKUP CHO KYUHYUN!"

Hujan Deras tiba-tiba turun dan menghujam tubuh kami berdua, Kilat dan guntur yang menggelegar terdengar sahut menyahut ditelingaku. Kyuhyun mendekat, Melangkah perlahan.

"Hentikan atau kutembak." Ujarku dingin, Kyuhyun tetap melangkah.

"Aku mencintaimu Min."

Satu Langkah.

"Berhenti."

Dua langkah.

"Kau brhasil menjatuhkanku sayang.."

Tiga Langkah.

"Dan aku akan mati, jika itu untukmu.."

DORRR!

"Hiks.." Aku bersimpuh ketika kulihat Tubuhnya tengah tergeletak lemah dan bersimbah darah dipermukaan.

"Hiks, CHO KYUHYUN!"

Maafkan aku, Maaf.. Aku Mencintaimu Sayang.

.

_Let the Skyfall, when it crumbles._

_We will stand tall._

_And face it all together._

_Let the Skyfall, when it crumbles._

_And face it all together._

_At Skyfall.._

_At Skyfall.._

.

Dan aku benar-benar terpuruk, terjebak dalam permainanku sendiri. Bagai jatuh tertimpa langit, Aku terhempas dan tak berdaya.

"Kerja bagus Sungmin-ah." Tetap menunduk dan terisak.

"Kita ke Jepang esok malam." Dan kegelapan kembali menyapaku ketika pintu itu tertutup, Langit tetap kelam. Hujan masih setia menghujam, dan kilat bersama gunturnya masih setia mencetar. Aku terus terisak, menangis tanpa henti. Runtuh, kini hidupku benar-benar Hancur.

"Hiks, Kyuh.."

.

Skyfall is where we start.

A thousand miles and poles apart.

You may have My number you can take My Name.

But you'll never have My Heart.

.

Saat ini aku akan memulainya, sebuah kehidupan baru yang akan membahagiakan. Tak ingin kembali menengok kebelakang dan mengingat yang lalu, aku tak sanggup. Ribuan Mil aku berpindah, namun seakan berada ditempat yang sama.

"Sungmin-ah."

"Ya, Jungmo?" Namja itu mendekatiku, Namja yang telah lalu membuatku harus melukai Cintaku, Namja yang telah membuatku terpuruk dalam kedukaan, Salahnya. Ya, Semua ini karena Kim Jungmo.

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku rupanya." Namja itu tersenyum dan memelukku.

"Minum dulu jusmu, kau pasti haus." Namja itu mengangguk, lalu meminumnnya dengan tergesa. Minumlah terus sampai haus mu hilang sayang.

"Jus yang menyegarkan." Ujarnya seraya menaruh gelas kaca itu dimeja.

"Aku mencint-AKH!" Aku tersenyum, Jungmo menggelepar dan mengguling dilantai sambil mencekik lehernya sendiri.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Aku berjongkok dihadapannya yang terus terbatuk memuntahkan darah.

"Sayang sekali kau sudah menyuruhku menbunuh cintaku sendiri, jadi yang tertinggal hanya tinggal kebencian." Berbicara dengan santainya, Aku terus mengerjap.

"Akh! Ohokk! Ukkh.." Tubuh itu mengejang kuat, dan perlahan melemas, Senyumku memudar.

"Itu balasan untukmu Jungmo-ah, Selamat tinggal." Bangkit dan berjalan kearah berlawanan, kemudian aku mengucurkan bensin dari tabung gas disana hingga keluar halaman.

CTAK

Api menyala ditanganku, dengan perlahan kujatuhkan Korek ditanganku pada cairan kimia yang sudah berjejak disana, Api merambat cepat mengikuti arus bensin yang semula ku sebar dan- DUARRR -Rumah itupun kemudian hancur terlalap Api.

"Maafkan aku Jungmo-ah, tapi kau yang membuatku harus terjebak dalam permainanku sendiri."

.

_Where you go i go_

_What you see i see_

_I know i'd never be me_

_Without the security_

_Of your loving arms_

_Keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_And we'll stand_

.

Mendung perlahan memudar, celahnya terdobrak cahaya cerah yang mulai menyapa kulitku. Aku tersentak kala kurasakan rengkuhan hangat dibelakang tubuhku.

"Kau lama sekali Min." Namja itu mencium basah leherku, dan berbisik.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanyanya lagi, aku menunduk dan terisak.

"Kyuhyun, hiks.." Dia ada disini, benar-benar berdiri disini, dan hidup bersamaku.

"Sst, sudahlah sayang. Kau hanya menembak sisi kanan bahuku dan aku takkan mati semudah itu." Kyuhyun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya dan menangkup pipiku perlahan.

"Kemana kau pergi maka aku akan pergi, dan apa yang kau lihat aku juga melihatnya, Jadi selama ini aku selalu ada bersamamu Min." Aku tersenyum, aku tahu aku tak pernah merasa sendiri. Kau selalu ada bersamaku, disisiku, dan juga mencintaiku.

Aku menatap wajahnya, saat kurasakan jemari yang kurindu itu mrnggenggam erat tanganku.

"Letakan tanganmu ditanganku, dan setelahnya kita akan kuat dan berdiri tegak bersama." Airmataku terjatuh lagi, aku memeluknya erat, menangis dan terisak disana. Lama, lama kami dalam posisi seperti ini sampai aku mendongak dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" Tanyaku sebal, Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Apa?"

"Kau selalu bersamaku tapi tak pernah menemuiku." Ujarku semakin kesal, Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Ini akan berjalan lebih cepat jika kau tak memilih ingin membunuh atasanmu itu." Ujar Kyuhyun menyentil keningku, aku mendelik.

"Yah! Dia adalah orang yang membuatku bertemu denganmu dan mencintaimu, tapi dia juga yang menyuruhku membunuhmu."

"Itu wajar, kau pembunuh bayaran."

"Yah!"

"Dan salahmu mencintai targetmu seperti itu."

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ahahaha, arraseo.. kita pulang kekorea sekarang."

"Humm."

"Kyuhuyn-ah, Saranghae?"

"Nde Sranghaeyo~"

.

THE END

Annyeong~ /ditimpuk/

Epep ketiga diakun saya, saya tahu saya masih sangat butuh belajar.

Tulisan ini pun belum pantas untuk disebut fanfic, karena itu saya sangat membutuhkan bimbingan kalian semua.

Ini apa? Jangan Tanya saya saya juga gak tahu xD

Maaf kalau ini ff ini membingungkan, Ini semua Berawal dari saya yang gak bias tidur liat fanvid Skyfall di yutub, akhirnya saya nekat ngetik ini dihp dan langsung publish diwarnet ._.v

Okeh, Mind to Review?


End file.
